The present invention relates to a hydraulic differential, which is applicable in the mechanical engineering, especially in the vehicles.
The inadequate reactions of the differential mechanisms having two degree of freedom, and particularly of the mechanical differentials, are caused by their feature to transfer the motion to that one of the driven shafts, which is subjected to a lower resistance, while the most of the requirements to the differential mechanisms in the vehicles are satisfied by just the opposite, approach. This characteristic of the differential mechanisms leads to a restriction in their operational capabilities and to the necessity of correcting their behavior Typically this drawback is overcame by creating mechanisms for blocking the motion of that one of the shafts, the speed of rotation of which is greater, when the difference between the rotating speeds of both shafts exceeds a preset value. Depending on whether only an autoblockage for an axle differential is performed, or a precise distribution of the driving torque in case of intermediate axle differentials, there are different rates of constructive complexities and costs. A two clutch differential is known, the pressure on the clutches being adjusted continuously.
Some constructions combine antiblocking systems of the breaks, antislipping and other systems based on the estimating of one and the same parameters, sensors and actuating mechanisms, while seeking a compromise between the consumer requirements and the costs.
The technical problem is solved by a hydraulic differential including a drive gear, two volumetric hydraulic clutches, carrier housing and two output driven shafts. Both hydraulic clutches have a common drive part formed as a casing, in which the driven parts with immovably connected driven shafts are placed. Each of the hydraulic clutches has its own loop of circulating channels, which are separated into suction sides and discharge sides by means of a common gate unit, containing a cylindrical bed parallel to the common axis of rotation of both clutches. A cylindrical gate with two openings is placed into the bed between two springs. Two guide channels connect both ends of the cylindrical bed with the discharge sides of the circulating channels, the suction sides of which being connected to volumetric compensators.
The advantages of the proposed hydraulic differential are their automatic adequate and precisely balanced reaction and the simple design. There are not used any special sensing, regulating and actuating means, which lead to a decreasing of the cost.